larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Chive Live!
Jenna Chive Live is the fifth LarryBoy adventure in The first season of VeggieTales in the House. It aired on April 17th, 2015. Plot The episode starts with Ichabeezer recognizing the artist on the Freanch Peas radio as Jenna Chive and started to dance with them. Unkownest to him, Jenna herself was hidding in an ally. After arguing with her agent, Murphy, on the phone about her taking a break from her public life during her tour, she disguises herself to blend in with the common folk. But when Ichabezzer discovered her true identity, she made him swear not to tell anyone about her, not even to his dog, Rooney. Ichabezeer promises, but secretly told Rooney anyway, unaware that a couple of Radish Minions overherd him and went to Motato about the news. He orders them to bring Jenna back to his lair, so she can sing a song of his. At Pa Grape's store, Ichabeezer tries to convince Jenna to sing at his dinner for entertainment, but she refused. Just then the Radish Minions appear and demand that Jenna comes back with them to Motato's lair. Upset, she confronted Ichabezzer about him telling anyone about her idenity. Ichabeezer admits outloud that he only told his dog, but the whole stotre herd, getting Jenna even more upset. When the Radishes promised that Motato would help her find a better disguise, she willingly went with them. But when she arrived at Motato's layer, not only did she find out he just wanted her to sing his song, but the song was about taking over the world. But when she tries to leave, Motato traps Jenna in one of his cages and refuses to let her go untill she helps with the song. Meanwhile, Ichabeezer and and Rooney lead a rescue mission for Jenna, but only ends up getting themselves captured themselves. Luckally, Rooney's small size allowed him to escape the cage to go find LarryBoy. Jenna wasn't thrilled to see Ichabeezer when he was brought to Motato's lair, but she promised Motato that she would help him with the song if he let her out of the cage Meanwhile, Larry, Bob, and Bacon Bill were trying out their newly invented three player tic tac toe when Rooney burst into the scene. Bacon Bill was able to translate for Rooney, telling Bob and Larry about what Motato has done. After fooling Bacon Bill into looking the other direction, Larry went the LarryCave and dressed up as LarryBoy to confront Motato. But when he got there, Motato tries to fool LarryBoy by saying that he can't arrest him for just writting songs, but Ichabeezer reminds the cucumber of steel that Motato had them locked in cages. But before LarryBoy and Motato could battle it out, Jenna admits that the song they were writing wasn't all that great and that she only wanted out of the cage, saddening Motato. But despite everything that he has done, he was allowed to attend Ichabeezer's dinner party, where he tried to sing about his passion for rocks. Pa Grape even tells Jenna that she shouldn't "hide her tallent under a bushel", which encourages her to sing for her hoasts. Gallery Jenna Chive.jpg LB JCL.JPG JennaChiveExposed.png JennaChiveHoppingDownstairs.png JennaChiveLive.png Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes